Portable communication devices, particularly portable two-way radios, typically offer several features and controls on a single handheld device, such as channel change knobs, one or more displays, volume control, keypad and push-to-talk (PTT) button. Traditionally, portable two-way radios used in the public safety environment include channel change controls with channel indicators in the form of numbers or letters disposed around the channel knob and/or displayed on the display. The use of portable two-way radios in other types of environments, such as business environments, is increasing in popularity as a means of increasing productivity and efficiency in the workplace. Adapting the portable two-way radio to the needs of these new users is both desirable and challenging.
The manner in which portable two-way radio devices are used depends on what type of individual is operating the device, and the type of environment within which the device is being operated. For example, a public safety employee working in a public safety environment may be familiar with and require multiple operating features and controls on a single device. Other users, such as employees working in retail environments or restaurant environments may have completely different outlooks and expectations of how a portable two-way radio should be incorporated within their workspace. In business type environments, a smaller, more streamlined and scaled down product may be desirable. Providing a user-friendly interface presents a challenge when integrating numerous features and controls on a smaller size device. The need to balance the sophistication of controls and features on a portable two-way radio thus varies with different types of users and user environments.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a user interface for a portable two-way radio directed towards a business environment, such as a retail or restaurant environment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.